


Little sleep, little slumber

by moonwenda



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Based on a Tumblr Post, Character Death, Galra Keith (Voltron), Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, M/M, Romantic Soulmates, most likely a little ooc, pu that on the tab of being sickly sweet and in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 12:57:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11921397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonwenda/pseuds/moonwenda
Summary: In a world where one starts to see in colour after meeting their soulmate - and then loses the colours again once their soulmate dies - Keith and Lance's journey together has a devastating conclusion.





	Little sleep, little slumber

**Author's Note:**

> So, hi! I'm a new author to the Archive _and_ to the fandom - this here is my first work based on Voltron and in fact, my first published story in several years (and in English, huh, a lot of firsts am I right?). It was pre-read and semi-betaed by my lovely sister who claims I "made her feel feelings", so I guess there's room for a fair warning. The fic was inspired by a tumblr post ( http://perfectlyrose.tumblr.com/post/108927396051/red-orca-pleasegodletmelive-owynsama ) and written as a quick scribble-scrabble while I was waiting for the bus. It's in (very) short sections, but I intend to write more regarding this here verse in the future - I just wanted to test the waters a little with this one. The name was borrowed from a song by "Nothing More" called "Jenny", but other than that the fic has nothing to do with it (the working title was "Of space and purple cat aliens" but me and my sis agreed it was way too cheerful).
> 
> Please leave feedback, I'd love to see what strangers think about my smol bebe (please be gentle tho, I'm one nervous goblin woman) ♥

It still made Lance’s head spin sometimes. Not the fact his soulmate was male – definitely not, the gender of his significant other had never bothered him – but the simple fact that his soulmate was _an alien._ Not in the sense that E.T. or most other products of popular culture portrayed them, but… Galra. A purple cat. Of all things, Lance McClain’s soulmate was an alien, a member of a purple cat species.

Had it been confusing at first? Yes. And it definitely still was. Did finding his soulmate make Lance happy? Positively ecstatic. He finally saw the blue skies, the green grass, the flowers and _everything_ Allura and Shiro had told him about. But if there was one thing Lance disliked about this, was the fact Keith was always unreachable to him. Always far away, always trying to overthrow the Galra… government, Lance supposed. He was part of the resistance, part of a revolution. And it was dangerous. Not only was Lance forced to be down here, far, far away from Keith, but he was also living in constant fear of losing him.

-

Keith stared out of the space pod’s passenger seat window. He was spacing out, letting the pilot next to him handle the pod’s controls. He sighed, resting his forehead against the glass. How he wished he could just launch towards Earth in one of these pods and never look back, never return. His fight would be over, all he would have to do from that point onwards would be to keep Lance safe. And where would the Cuban man be safer than in his arms? Keith snorted at his own train of thought. _I’m going soft. He isn’t good for me, Earth isn’t good for me._ But it was. It would be so much better, if only…

-

Lance groaned, curling into a ball on the bed. He hated mornings, especially Monday mornings. Getting up early, _mingling_ with those annoyingly cheerful people who claimed nothing good came after noon and he was just fed up. This Monday in particular. He wasn’t feeling well. He hadn’t slept properly and everything was either too loud or too bright or some other way of _wrong_. On top of it all, Lance knew exactly the only thing that would make this even a little more bearable. Keith. But he was in outer space, or something. Doing his important purple cat business. Lance groaned yet again, burying his face into the pillow that still, ever so faintly, held Keith’s smell. Yep, he hated Monday mornings the most.

-

Keith turned to look at his co-pilot, who was fast asleep on the passenger seat. He frowned, squinting just a little to keep his eyes open. They had been out for too long and needed to rest, but it was still a long way to their destination – one of the many rebel bases held by the Blade of Marmora. Keith shook his head rapidly, the sudden movement helping his senses a little. Suddenly, the pod was hit with a bang, its hull tilting dangerously to the right.

“What the..!” Keith shouted, shaking his co-pilot in an attempt to wake him up. “Come on, we’ve been noticed. We’re losing altitude!” The man next to him shook his head, turning it around, in a vain attempt to see the attacker. Keith was struggling to breathe, air coming out of him in superficial pants. Was this going to be his end? He never even got to say goodbye to his boy-… lo-… _soulmate._ That’s the word Lance had used. He swallowed thickly, activating the emergency protocols of the pod. They would make it, they _had to_.

-

After a painfully slow morning, Lance was finally sitting behind his desk in the office. His secretary job sure wasn’t fabulous, but it paid the bills. He took his takeaway coffee cup and went for a sip, when suddenly, his vision flickered. He frowned, shook his head, blinked a few times and it was okay – until it wasn’t. It flickered again, like the static in old TVs. Lance could feel the dread lurking up in his throat, his mouth going dry. His hands started to shake and cold sweat pooled on his forehead, trickling down slowly. He couldn’t hear a thing, apart from the white noise in his head. His vision kept flickering, grey, colour, grey, colour… until it finally stopped.

Everything went black and white, the white noise in Lance’s head replaced with a long, piercing beep, like that of a heart monitor. He didn’t want to believe what had just happened. He kept shaking his head, closing and opening his eyes, hell, he might even have hit his head against the table a few times. Nothing. Lance swallowed slowly, loosening his tie. He felt sick. Was this how it felt like, to have lost his soulmate? This emptiness, this cold, dark matter in his gut instead of the ball of light he’d had since first meeting Keith? Was it over? Would he truly never see the colours of the world or… would he never truly see Keith again?

-

There was a moment, right as Keith felt the laser beam hit their pod. A single moment of clarity, as he saw Lance’s face beaming up at him, the man lying down on soft, green grass and laughing at something Keith had said. That moment had made him feel nauseous, but he had grit his teeth and tried one last time to speed away from the battleship, knowing all too well it was in vain. The beam he had previously heard and felt cut into their vessel like a hot knife into a block of butter, melting the structure and in the blink of an eye Keith felt himself falling through space. Too afraid to open his eyes, he welcomed his icy death in silence and complete darkness, trying to hold on to that final memory of Lance McClain in his mind.


End file.
